


The Misfits with the Carnations

by fromthenorthernskies



Series: The Misfits [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends to Almost-Lovers, Crystal is a bartender but she did like 50 other jobs, F/F, Fluff, Gigi's a lawyer y'all I don't make the rules blame her look in Choices 2020, I wanted to do a throuple again but I said no softly at the last second, I'm soft for them, Language of Flowers, Stupid dumb pinning lesbians, The Clownery because I can't escape this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies
Summary: After she had met Gigi when she moved to LA during senior year, Crystal’s mother told her that destiny usually brought marked people together, but that they had to make the final steps towards each other afterwards. She was so ready to walk, no, run, towards Gigi, and make a move, but she knew it wasn’t their time. Not yet. Or maybe she was just a coward and enjoyed their relationship as it was.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: The Misfits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	The Misfits with the Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my entry for the gift exchange we did over in our GC. I am gifting this to the lovely Victor, and I hope you’ll enjoy it because I had lots of fun writing it!! 
> 
> This was an idea I had a long time ago but never really got around to write. What’s better than a soulmate AU with flowers for marks and dumb lesbians best friends pining for each other? Nothing, you say? I agree.

Crystal was walking home from her late shift from the Fame Lounge. The redhead was just… exhausted. Many wouldn’t dare to think she was tired anyway – that’s the image she projected, apparently – but this time it was for real. The girl had to double up on her shifts at the bar, since she quit her last four jobs and had barely gotten this one only with the help of her good friend, Widow. With the cold temperature of late January, she knew she couldn’t allow herself to go jobless any longer – even with Gigi covering rent for her sorry ass. Crystal wouldn’t dare to abuse the blonde’s kindness that way, not after a lot of people actually took advantage of Gigi in the past for her money and her name.

The constant cocktail brewing at the bar, coupled with the cold outside and the cleaning of the workplace, left the redhead with mean blisters on her lithe fingers. It was not even the harshest job she ever took, what the fuck? She did do gardening for… a few days? She wasn’t so sure anymore. Whatever. Didn’t she do some construction jobs too? Before quitting? Maybe? Crystal sighed. She’d need to ask Gigi about it. Her best friend had a knack for remembering anything and everything, especially if it was about her.

With the cold wind still blowing in her face for the last five minutes straight, Crystal berated herself for not taking a cab. But she didn’t have any spare money; most of her salary went to pay for food and hanging with their friends at the bar. But fortunately, she was almost home anyway. The bartender was fucking lucky to live with Gigi, and she knew it - otherwise she could never afford this kind of luxury building, especially in the middle of Los Angeles.

Their first years living together were rough. Straight out of high school, Gigi came out to her family and started her first year of law school. That put the beautiful blonde under a lot of pressure, especially from her parents, who didn’t accept her for who she was – in fact, most people just either abused her trust or plainly rejected her. Sometimes both. Crystal remembered vividly being so mad all the time – all that anger, rage and pent-up resentment towards those who had hurt her before went towards defending her best friend.

Gigi actually got the redhead out of jail more times than they both can count. Though Gigi probably remembered. She always did. Honestly, at this point, she could be doing law just to help her best friend. So in turn, Crystal just took any and all kind of jobs she could find around to help her with rent and food, since her parents were being massive assholes about it. They had since settled down, when the blonde graduated (first of her class) and agreed to actually work with them in the end. Crystal was sure she still regretted that decision, even years later.

The door of their shared apartment was duly locked; while Crystal had a tendency to forget it, her roommate never did. Entering quickly, to avoid the bitter cold of LA in the middle of the winter and of the night, she slid off her shoes silently and actually remembered to place them on the rack this time. Last time she forgot, the grinning girl had actually tripped over them the next morning on her way to work, and when she had complained to her best friend, Gigi had merely said it was “her responsibility to place them back” and that she was “such an adorable klutz”, pinching her cheek with affection, some longing seeping through in her usual neutral voice.

“Boo”, said a soft sleepy voice from the hall and Crystal almost jumped out of her skin, letting out a string of profanity while her fucking best friend just giggled. “Bitch, I almost had a heart attack and I’m barely in my twenties, can we not?” The redhead was still clutching her heart, not over being startled out of her thoughts like this.

Crystal went to hug Gigi anyway as she always did, with the tall blonde just tightening her hold over her and nuzzling her neck affectionately. Crystal breathed in her soft carnation smell, just like their shared mark. It always helped her calm down her anxiety after a long day. Pulling away, she noticed the large circles of blue-ish colour under Gigi’s already dark eyes, and frowned. She was barely dressed too – but that wasn’t unexpected. For some unknown reason, the blonde was always hot, _both figuratively and literally_ – whereas Crystal had to put on like three t-shirts, a hoodie and a parka to feel relatively warm.

While backing off a bit from the hug, the lawyer stretched her long limbs, making her flimsy tank top rise up. This allowed Crystal a glance at the small carnation mark Gigi bore since birth on her left hip. The intricate design featured two blooming carnations, one red and the other white, interlaced with each other, down to the stems.

Unconsciously, her hand went towards the mark before halting just a few centimeters before touching it. However, just like if Gigi had heard her thoughts, she merely took the redhead’s hands amongst her lean fingers and brought the other girl closer again. Almost instantly, Crystal felt her best friend’s fingers flutter near her own mark, the same carnations, but on her right hip instead.

Completely at ease, Crystal almost forgot about her roommate’s dark circles and the fact that she was still awake at almost four in the morning on a weekend. She pulled away, intent on asking Gigi what was wrong, but the blonde just put her soft hand on the other’s mouth to prevent her from starting the inquisition. Shaking her head silently, Gigi then dropped her hand to grasp her best friend’s one strongly and brought them towards their bedroom. Yes, they shared a bedroom: they had done so since they first moved together and barely had money for a small studio instead of the large apartment they had now, thanks to Gigi’s work at her parents’ law firm, but also as her contracts here and there as a model.

While Gigi sat on their shared king-sized bed, Crystal dropped her work clothes here and there, haphazardly trying to find her warmest pyjamas and getting a bit impatient when she didn’t spot them anywhere. “Here. I washed them earlier after coming home, since it was cold outside…”, the blonde said in a soft voice, unlike her daily tone with mostly everyone else, that was usually dubbed as arrogant or snobbish. The redhead gave her a small thanks and quickly got into the bathroom to take a shower before bed, since she smelled like she had drowned in beers and other alcohols – which wasn’t so far from the truth.

While waiting for the water to heat up some more, Crystal fished up her phone from her pants’ pocket. She had a few notifications that weren’t interesting, and a few notices about payments that made her roll her eyes. That could wait. Whatever. She sent back quick text messages to Widow and Jaida, who worked at the Lounge like her, but respectively as the manager and as an entertainer instead. Crystal always had a fun time with them, and they took care of her – more like treating her like a baby, but the grinning girl found that pretty funny.

As usual after a quick shower, Crystal admired her right hip with pride. Some said it was stupid to be proud of a soulmate mark that you were born with and had no choice to bear, but the bartender digressed. Her mark tying her to her best friend was one of the only things in her life she felt some pride for, along with Gigi’s law career. Maybe her ability to be positive and stay determined, too.

Unlike her best friend, who preferred to hide her mark with clothes and foundation, Crystal wore hers proudly. Though with her job, she could understand Gigi’s choice of hiding her own. Others often tried to pray on this, and it always cut deep.

After she had met Gigi when she moved to LA during senior year, Crystal’s mother told her that destiny usually brought marked people together, but that they had to make the final steps towards each other afterwards. She was so ready to walk, no, run, towards Gigi, and make a move, but she _knew_ it wasn’t their time. Not yet. Or maybe she was just a coward and enjoyed their relationship as it was. Widow and Jaida were always pushing her to do something, but she always shrugged it off.

So, in the end, she pushed it away for the 2, 932th day in a row. The grinning bartended could wait another one. For now, she just wanted to sleep in Gigi’s arms for like, forever. No matter how much she was looking forward to actually call the blonde lawyer her _girlfriend_ , she could still wait – forever if she had too – especially if it meant sharing her body heat on a freezing January night with the person she loved the most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is very different from the type of writing I usually have, but, eh, it’s still something, right? 
> 
> For those interested in flower meaning: 
> 
> *Red carnations signify admiration, deep love and pride  
> *White carnations signify good luck, innocence and pure love


End file.
